Gnawing Proposal
by ph1gm3nt
Summary: Based from Vampyr game. Dr. Swansea has an interesting proposal that could help Dr. Reid, even if the motives are purely indulgent selfishness. But can Dr. Reid control his internal monster? Tags: Vampyr, game, Dr. Edgar Swansea, Dr. Johnathan Reid, sexual tension, angst, biting, blood-drinking, kink, clean, no-sex, consensual. Teen? Mature?


**Gnawing Proposal**

* * *

Author notes: First fanfic. English is not my first language and I tried very hard, please tell if good standard or not. Fic is based off the game Vampyr, and to make sense it is a play through not long after where you 'spare' Dorothy Crane, but long before Dr. Swansea is kidnapped. I do not understand the rating system, but so long as no actual sex I figured it would not be "M", if I am wrong please correct me I don't know how sexually explicit one has to be to cross that threshold.

Tags: Vampyr, Dr. Edgar Swansea, Dr. Johnathan Reid, sexual tension, angst, biting, blood drinking, clean, no sex, consensual. Teen? Mature?

* * *

"Come in Johnathan, I was hoping you'd drop by soon." A jovial face greeted the vampire as he closed the door behind himself.

"Good evening, Dr. Swansea."

"Edgar, please, my friend." The administrator corrected. Johnathan nodded in response, noting the human's unusual hesitation to continue afterward.

Dr. Swansea was an excited sort, though his heart was more rapid than usual. His face darting many times to the side as if there were hard choices in his head. The Ekon could smell the nervous sweat, and see the blood rushing through his friend's chest, his heartbeat clear, strong, and obviously agitated.

"Is there something wrong, Edgar?" Pressing the matter directly after the awkward pause, and stepping forward, making the sprightly man jump up from behind his desk.

"Not at all, Johnathan, I wanted to talk to you. No, I," He stopped and heaved a shrug, unable to look the Ekon in the eyes as his face slightly burned red, "I have a proposal for you."

The Ekon's brow piqued in interest, all the more curious for the meaning of the blush and caution in his friend's body language. Dr. Swansea seemed to build a sudden unabashed courage and looked Dr. Reid fervently in the eyes as he blurted,

"I offer myself as your donor." 

A bit taken aback by this, it took a moment for Johnathan to reply, "You mean you wish to feed me?" grinning cautiously, as if what he thought he was hearing could not be real. Though he was fond of the hospital administrator, he had yet to understand the breadth of his humor.

"I do indeed." The man stated in his usual exuberant matter-of-factly manner the Ekon was more used to.

"Is that not safe?" In concerned hesitation, eyeing the man over for sign of sarcasm, but there was none. Edgar began to pace, speaking at his usual speed now.

"It is not uncommon for a vampire, of considerable self-control, to have a supporting ring of willing donors. You do not have the same thirst as Lady Ashbury, it is an affliction many vampire do bear. But even as a newborn Ekon, you have unimaginable power in such little time. And Ms. Crane has told me of your," He paused in step and breath, continuing in hushed tone deliberately locking eyes with Dr. Reid, "self-control under dire circumstances."

Johnathan's face firmed as he breathed in a mixture of tensions from both the implication of Dr. Swansea's knowledge, and the memory of said event with Dorothy Crane. It was not something he particularly wanted to test again, and looking away briefly he pondered the importance of practicing self-control. It is true he did not have the same hunger as the lovely Lady Ashbury, something he still didn't quite understand, but was it not just as hard in his newly reborn state?

"I trust you." Edgar answered, though Johnathan never stated the questions running through his head aloud.

"I don't think I'm ready." Sighed the vampire, his shoulders relaxing in his honesty, but Edgar's eyes did not give up. Johnathan knew there was more to his proposal than what he could honorably admit, where the human's blood rushed every time they were near each other was far too telling. Still, he had to ask, "Why, Edgar?"

"The Brotherhood of Saint Paul Stole works in coexistence with vampires, it's only natural when we find a familiarhood, such as one you and I share, that we think of your health in tandem with our own. We understand how hard enough it is to be a vampire fending for yourself. Some of us don't mind lending a hand in various ways. Especially if they give in return."

Ah, the words the vampire was looking for, "In return?" Johnathan asked, leaning forward with both hands on the administrator's desk.

Dr. Swansea both gasped and his shoulders jumped, but if he said too much, he quickly recovered over his possible alternative motives.

"You have been an exceptional addition to this hospital, Johnathan. Besides helping the patients and staff here, you've freed our support of blackmail and continue to protect us to this day. With little to nothing in return, as your employer, consider it a raise I can't otherwise give financially in these desperate times."

The Ekon chuckled, knowing it was a quick save from an otherwise uncomfortable discussion, but with a smile he nodded. At this point the Administrator knew his secrets weren't hiding at all to his friend, and his blush grew brighter.

"You accept?" The human asked with fervent liveliness.

"I do." the vampire solemnly sighed, "But with precaution."

"I agree, but what sort of precaution do you have in mind?" 

Johnathan advanced on the human around the desk, Dr. Swansea stumbled back unexpectedly, his eyes wide in surprise. Reflexively reaching for the cross in his vest. But the Ekon rested a gentle hand on his wrist, letting him know he did not mean to frighten him. With his other hand he pulled out a wooden stake he had collected from his run-ins with the Guards of Priwen on the streets. He motioned for Dr. Swansea to take the weapon whilst the look in the human's eyes stirred him. Eyes clearly praying that the human didn't want to harm him. When Edgar didn't take the stake, Johnathan pushed it into his friend's shaking palm until he gripped it before reassuring him, "You don't have to kill me, Edgar, but it will distract me if I go too far. I'm flattered you think I'm capable, but I will not ignore that I am young to this thirst, and I," He hesitated, still captivated by the human's worried eyes, "The last thing I want to do is kill you, my friend." His last words were traced with both affection and anguish, Dr. Swansea lowered his gaze in respect and understanding the Ekon's hesitation was deeply rooted in the unfortunate fate of his sister. Dr. Swansea could not say anything to that, but rest a consoling hand on Johnathan's shoulder.

The administrator's face burned brighter as he looked up at Johnathan, and it was at that moment the vampire gasped realizing how close he had been looming over the human backed against the wall. But with the hand on his shoulder he didn't step away, aware of how intimate it may appear and unsure of how to react. Reading the journey of emotions in his friend's face, such emotions he himself only reserved for Elisabeth. Was it right? Giving what the human wanted, though talked up to a noble intention, deep down a shameful lust. Was it, in a way, cheating Elisabeth? Did Edgar even know about his feelings towards Lady Ashbury? Would he have offered this if he had? He figured he shouldn't think too hard on it, Edgar was a willing donor, finding healthy invigorating blood was hard, and he was grateful enough.

"Are you hungry now, Johnathan? When was the last time you fed?" The administrator distracted the vampire from his web of cautionary thoughts. An obvious eagerness to the human's voice as he smiled. He too had been reading the journey in the Ekon's expressions from their relations to his hunger.

"4 days." The vampire's eyes were fixated on his throat at this point. It was clear he wanted to drink him now, especially since Edgar was willing. The human shifted nervously, realizing the discomfort against the wall Johnathan backed up towards the desk. With his hands on Edgar's waist he pulled the administrator with him. The human obliged like a doll in his hands, all the while staring him in the eyes with anticipation and perhaps longing?

The Ekon lifted him to sit on the desk, Edgar looked confused at first until Johnathan pressed himself between his thighs. There was a hitch in the human's breath as he realized Johnathan had little body heat, it was alien to him. All the while Edgar couldn't look away from his eyes, his chest noticeably heaving in heavy lustful breaths. It only made Johnathan feel more guilty.

"Will it hurt?"

It took Johnathan by surprise, he knew what it meant, but it still sounded immoral, as if to excite him on purpose. At that moment he was grateful he could no longer blush, but he smiled the same. Without answering he lowered down to Edgar's neck, and inhaled every scent of him. He could practically hear the blood rushing just below his skin, at this distance he could hardly resist. He could no longer see a man, but an oasis of heaven's nectar before him that was calling every fiber of his being. A red haze ordering his very soul to drink of this Nile. Recognizing the blindness of beastly hunger, he forced his way through this internal obstacle to grab the hand of Edgar's that held the stake, and with much resistance of fighting the need to tear into Edgar's throat, he slowly raised the stake to his right chest. Edgar gulped in fear, seeing for himself the hunger in Johnathan's eyes, and the obvious internal fight as Johnathan's grip trembled under its own force. The eyes he saw were no longer Johnathan, but the beast he had become, a blood-drinking monster and he was its prey. It was so easy to forget when they appear so human and for a glimpse Edgar feared his decision, guided by the foolish passion of lust. But even with stake to his friend's chest, he trusted Johnathan and his face still looked to him in a trustful longing.

A tongue slithered up the side of his neck, causing the man to shudder. Edgar could feel Johnathan's lukewarm lips press very gently against his skin. Involuntarily tugging at Johnathan's coat in his heat, causing the Ekon to chuckle at his crude wantonness. Johnathan pulled his lips away and waited, he didn't want to bite until he knew he was in complete control of his own instincts. To his surprise Edgar pressed himself closer to Johnathan's chest, a soft needy sound escaping him. This simple reaction was turning the hunger into something else. Johnathan didn't know what was now taking over him at this moment, but it was making him grin like a fool, and he wanted more of it. He already had so much guilt, what was a little more to his damnation?

He breathed on Edgar's open tilted neck, the man's whole body was trembling now. Wrapping his arms around Edgar he brought every inch of them that he could together. He could feel the man's excitement down below now. Edgar let out a quiet groan, it seemed Johnathan was not the only one fighting internal battles at that moment.

"Please. You know what I truly want. Why do you tease me?" Edgar pleaded weakly. The Ekon trailed a tongue over the human's collar bone all the way up to his ear to whisper, "I want you to beg for it." Edgar's whole body shuddered in ecstasy before he laughed, "You truly are a monster."

Tracing around Edgar's ear he began to softly kiss a trail down and all over his neck, tilting his head as he made his way to the other side and up his chin. Stopping before brushing his lips, just barely touching, before burying himself in his neck again intoxicating himself in his scent. It was all proving too much for Edgar as he leaned into his kisses.

"Johnathan please." It was barely audible through his heavy breathing. He was gripping Johnathan's coat so hard his fingers were turning white. And the hand holding the stake was faltering against the Ekon's chest.

"Please what?" The Ekon growled with dominance. But Edgar was still too honorable to say it, so Johnathan continued his torment. With his lips to his neck he began to gently press his fangs to his skin, resisting the urge to dig in, and sucking his skin. Leaving a trail of hickey's on his neck. Edgar was squirming at this point, grinding against him and tugging both his coat and his hips with this legs wrapped around him.

"Please drink me Johnathan. Bite me! I want your fangs in me!" His voice rang louder with each word, so much so Johnathan looked up at the door and momentarily listened to make sure no one had heard from outside. Gripping Edgar's hair he yanked his head back and he bit deeply, his friend giving out a loud strangled gasp and moan. Johnathan could feel Edgar's legs quiver around his hips and he growled both prideful and pleasurably.

The pain! It was more than he thought it would be, like two thick knife tips plunging into sensitive skin, it almost brought tears to Edgar's eyes. The Ekon's mouth in its lukewarm temperature was so un human, so alien. Reflexively he gripped onto the vampire for dear life, despite it being the very creature drinking the life out of him. It felt so strange, the fluids being pulled unnaturally through his arteries and veins. It frightened him, but at the same time it was delighting. Johnathan's taller and broader frame felt so powerful as it engulfed him, his tight unwavering grip on his hair and arm around his waist made him feel helpless. As enjoyable as this union of lust was it twinged with fear as his heated areas began to unnaturally cool down, he was becoming numb, he couldn't even tell if he had an erection still.

"Johnathan." He tried to distract him, but still the Ekon drained him.

"Johnathan, I think that's quite enough."

The Ekon only growled in response. Edgar managed to turn his head enough to look into his predator's eyes and he gasped. There was no Johnathan there, only a ravenous beast.

Edgar struggled, trying to push him away, "Johnathan stop!" He was shouting now, desperate, but the Ekon only bit deeper, his pupils dilated like that of a cat on its prey. He could feel the blood dribbling down his collar bone and staining his shirt as the Ekon bit deeper still. His strength was waning, his limbs trembling to stay raised and push back.

The human couldn't contain himself, mewling noisily in his ecstasy. He had gone so far already that there was no turning back no matter the consequences, that he growled in giddiness as he gently grinded himself into the mortal's pelvis. He wasn't an admirer of men before, he wondered if being a vampire had something to do with this strange desire so akin to the thirst for blood. So captivating and deep in every fiber of his being to perversely desecrate his friend. Lust or thirst? He couldn't tell anymore, but either way he was lost in his scent, his taste, his living heat.

Something began to distract him, something sharp against his chest. He could barely think, couldn't see past the blood or hear past the heartbeat though something loud was clearly ringing occasionally. He just couldn't make it out. The sharpness pressed deeper and he remembered. The stake! He tried to fight through, tried to snap himself out of it. He could feel Edgar was no longer physically strong enough to drive it through clothing and flesh as the stake shook against him. He feared he had gone too far and he had to stop himself. He managed to peel his lips away, but part of his fangs remained. He was almost there, almost off. What was wrong with him? Why was it so hard? He found himself violently ripped away by an alien hand, and stumbling in drunken red fog of blindness, someone else was in the room, their dark figure slowly coming into focus.

"Where am I?" Edgar awoke in a bed, weak, tired, and his muscles sore. Upon sitting up a sharp pain stung at his neck and he reflexively raised a hand to see what it was. A patch of gauze was wrapped in place where Johnathan had munched.

"You're still at Pembroke Hospital." The familiar voice of Lady Ashbury came from the corner, she walked out of the darkness and sat down by his bedside. Her face etched in serious fury as she bore into him with rage. It frightened him, he had always seen her as someone so kind and delicate.

"I suppose you're going to scold me?" He couldn't look her in the eye as he said it.

"I don't need to." Her furious gaze didn't let up, all he could do was look further away in shame and embarrassment.

"How am I alive?"

"Johnathan set you up with a blood transfusion, as soon as he snapped out of his hunger, that is." She was particularly wrought with that last bit.

"Is he alright?" He found the courage to look at her, for Johnathan's sake.

Silence. She looked to the door and after a sigh, "He went to help the other patients once you were stable." But she wasn't done, "How dare you Edgar." Emphasizing each word with spitting malice it made him shrink into himself, he had never heard this power in her voice.

"Tempting your death with a newborn Ekon who has barely begun to understand himself and his limits. Nearly outing him in your cries, had I not been on my way to you today who knows who else would have rushed to your aid and found your despicable display. The Guard of Priwen would have tore down the front door!"

"I'm sorry."

"We could have lost h-," She stopped, but it was telling enough.

"Lady Ashbury are you-" He couldn't finish, she looked at him with such wild fury it answered his question before he continued, "No wonder he was hesitant. I'm sorry to have interfered, I would not have done it had I know you two were-"

"We could have lost you." Her voice was quiet now, her gaze to the floor, but looking far beyond it in her emotions. He could say nothing, shocked at the change of heart. He reached for her, she was still his friend after all.

"You need to rest Edgar." Curtly she rose, avoiding him as she briskly exited. Leaving him to his damning thoughts. He felt like such a fool, rightly so.

It was several hours before Johnathan came to his bedside, Edgar was still deep in his punishing thoughts and didn't notice he wasn't the nurse that checked on him every hour.

"Good evening, Edgar. How are you feeling?" The Ekon had come with a warm smile.

"Me? How are you Johnathan? I can't even imagine what you must—"

"I'm all right, lay back down you need your rest. Though Lady Ashbury had a very long talk with me. I am grateful though, it brought about subjects I was afraid to ask myself. But I won't be trying this again with you Edgar, not anytime soon."

Edgar blushed at the notion that there was still another chance, even if slim. "I'm so sorry. I was nothing but selfish."

"I know. We both were. But we learned, and you are still alive now. Honestly we probably shouldn't talk about it."

"What sort of subjects did she bring up? Did they have to do with why you couldn't stop?"

"Vampires have different lusts than that of humans. That's all I really want to say about it, I still don't fully understand it. All I know is that it can be particularly dangerous for a vampire and a human to—never mind. You should rest." He smiled, his brow still furrowed as if Lady Ashbury's words still gnawed at his brain.

"I'm sorry to have come between you two. If I had known I wouldn't have done it." Edgar sunk back into the pillow, looking at Johnathan in complete defeat of ego.

"It's alright. I don't," He hesitated unsure if he should finish, "Regret."

With that they shared a gaze, a journey of emotions indescribable in their course and intensity.

"Goodnight Edgar. I'll have the nurse reset your fluids on my way out."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Johnathan."


End file.
